Will you submit?
by Talon Du Couteau
Summary: A 1-shot about Talon, and a run-in with Malzahar, who wishes to force the Void upon Talon. Will Talon submit? And if he doesnt, what happens?


**Void's Illusions**

A swirling line of purple Nether energy gripped Talon, and brought him to his knees. The force took out all of Talon's throwing daggers and left him with only his arm blade. Talon looked up, anger present on his face, to Malzahar, the Prophet of the Void.

"Well, Talon…what a waste of a man you are." Malzahar chuckled. Talon gripped his arm blade and stood shakily.

"Done already, Noxi-"Malzahar was suddenly stopped by a blade at his throat. Malzahar laughed, a low and menacing tone, as he disappeared, leaving Talon grasping at nothing.

"Give in, Talon. Unlimited power awaits you…" Malzahar echoed. Suddenly, Talon was elsewhere. He looked around, completely confused. A clean, better Noxus, green parks, citizens chatting and marketplaces bustling with activity was laid out before him. Talon looked down and noticed that he was standing on a large picnic blanket. Talon lightly smiled. This was what he wanted. Katarina, Cassiopeia and several other Du Couteau's and distant relatives sat, chatting and exchanging stories. Even Riven, the Exile stood in Noxus, beaming as she was being welcomed back into Noxus since her exile. Despite all this, one man stood out, a brown hood covering his face. Talon saw a small smile emerge from the hood, and the man raised his hands to lift off his hood and then…the scene shifted. The blue sky became a violent shade of purple and the marketplace was in ruins. Noxus became completely void of activity, the tall buildings reduced to small piles of rocks. And then, Talon saw the bodies of all the people he loved, the people he cared about. The bodies lay, drowning in a pool of their own blood. Talon looked at his own blade, bathed in a dark crimson…blood crimson. Talon dropped his blade and knelt, tears pouring from his eyes. He fell to his knees and sobbed, a quiet "I'm sorry" escaping his mouth. All of a sudden a hand tapped Talon's shoulder and he gripped his blade and whirled around to face…Katarina. Her one beautiful face covered in blood, her throat slit open. Talon grabbed her in a hug, and refused to let go. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" Katarina leaned into Talon's ears and whispered "Give in…Give in, Talon…" Talon stiffened. He pulled her off of him and threw her to the side, absolutely terrified. "Give in to the Void, Talon…it is for the best…" A voice…no several voices echoed. Talon looked around wildly, looking for the source. Talon turned around behind him to see several…bloody bodies. And they all pointed at him. Talon backed up, only to be stuck against a wall he never saw there before. They all whispered to him, "You…did this…" Talon whimpered, _No… No...NO! NO!_ He collapsed to his knees, and saw visions of each and every one of them in their final moments. A blade flashing across his throat, the feeling of choking on his own blood, dying over and over again, Talon couldn't bear it. Especially when he felt the deaths of Katarina, Cassiopeia and Riven, the feeling of betrayal from Talon as he slaughtered them in front of each other, hearing the Noxian citizens scream and run, only to be stopped by a dagger in their back or a knife embedded in their necks. Talon screamed as the last memory left him in ruins, an emotional train-wreck. "I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I'M SO SORRY!" Talon sobbed, only to be stopped by a shuffle behind him. Talon stood upright and turned slowly to face a man in a brown cloak. The man took off his cloak to reveal a face Talon thought he would never see again. General Marcus Du Couteau. Talon dropped his blade and moved to hug the man. As Talon meant to throw his arms around the General, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen region. He looked down to find a dagger embedded to the hilt in his stomach. Talon fell backward, feeling his life slipping away. "What…?"

The General stared at his student and said: "Not sorry enough." Talon felt his intestines being spilled out and ripped by several blades piercing his organs. A long dagger stuck out of Talon's liver, another short variation sticking out of his kidney. The worst part of it, is that Talon felt the pain of every cut, every stab. His body would simply not let him die. Talon screamed once more, and then was silenced by the movement of a blade across his throat. Talon lay, unable to react as blood spilled out of his throat, soaking his clothing and choking him. Finally, Talon was relieved of his pain as he died, eyes staring up into the violet sky.

Talon awoke, kneeling at the feet of Malzahar. In less than a second, he had experienced his true dreams, and then his worst nightmare.

"Will you submit, Talon?"

Talon hesitated for a moment. As his mouth opened to refuse, Malzahar's hand opened. Quickly, Talon changed his mind.

"...I will." Talon whispered.

Malzahar smirked.

"I knew I could break you."

Talon gripped at a dagger by his side, but then an invisible force gripped him, and the world went black.


End file.
